


Butterfly's Wings Bring Everything Down

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuse Human Kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly's Wings Bring Everything Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was admitting.
> 
> Spoiler for Irresistible and is set after the scene in Donnie Pfaster's house. Been a while since I played in this fandom. Drabble, but I do want to eventually revisit this and make it longer. The title is a line from Before Butterfly's Wings by Something For Kate.

Hearing his war wounded partner tell him "I'm fine" as he untied her binds made him feel uneasy, the absolute fear in her eyes told him so much more than those two words ever would.

He hugged her, unsure if his offer of comfort would be reciprocated, when she did he breathed a silent sigh of relief, he knew it'd take some time for her heal emotionally but not how long it would take or even if she would recover.

Of course she was one of the strongest people he had ever encountered but she was also stubborn and kept her guard up even in the darkest of moments.


End file.
